Swat Kats: What if-Katastophe
by 4LunarAngel
Summary: What if in Katastophe, they succeeded in capturing Razor, rather than him getting away? How does T-Bone react? Can he rescue his partner and best friend? And will the alliance of evil succeed in destroying the Swat Kats once and for all?


A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Here's a little something I worked on. I know there's not a lot of fans of this show anymore. But I am still a faithful fan and I still watch the series. Do I wish they'd continue it? Yes, very much. But I'm still fine with where we are. I recently watched the Katastophe episode and this hit me as a possible result if Dark Kat's plan had gone as it was supposed to. Admittedly, this is a bit darker and more grown up, but hey, Fan-Fiction for a reason. I hope my readers like it. I'll get to my other stories eventually. But there has been a lot going on so I hope you can bare with me a while longer. But please R&R!

Summary: What if in Katastophe, they succeeded in capturing Razor, rather than him getting away? How does T-Bone react? Can he rescue his partner and best friend? And will the alliance of evil succeed in destroying the Swat Kats once and for all?

-SWAT KATS-

Razor struggled in the grip of the fungus fingers that were apparently Dr. Viper's work. 'I can't believe the metalikats and Dr. Viper are working together.' Razor thought. He narrowed his eyes when the snake villain took his helmet and pressed the button to turn off the radio. He already knew that T-Bone was going to flip when he realized Razor was no longer on radio. 'He's all about radio contact at all times when we're separated.' Razor's eyes widened in horror. 'Oh Kats Kind! I'm going to get lectured!' he hated being lectured by his friend. Claimed he was reckless and suicidal to go alone. 'I think this might actually be the better deal for me.' Razor had to interrupt his own thoughts as he realized he couldn't breath.

"Don't look now, Snake Face, but it looks like your plant is going to kill the Swat Kat." Molly said.

"Yeah. I thought Dark Kat wanted him alive?" Mac added. Razor's eyes widened.

'Dark Kat?' They're working with Dark Kat?' Razor's mind began to frantically come up with a plan. For anything to get him out of this situation.

"Don't worry. I got ssomething sspecial for thisss ssituation." Viper hissed. "Now, my pretty!" he called to the plant. Razor's eyes widened as the fungus released a surprisingly sweet smell.

"N-no. What-?" Razor didn't get to finish as his body went sluggish. The fungus fingers released him and he fell, only to be caught by a figure much larger than either of the kats that were just there. 'Who is-?'

"Hello Swat Kat. Nice of you to drop in." Dark Kat's deep voice greeted the fallen kat. Razor saw deep purple before his vision went dark and he fell limp in Dark Kat's arms. "This is all going to plan. Let's go." Dark Kat said, heading for the exit of the tunnel.

-SWAT KATS-

T-Bone was hovering above the tunnel, worried out of his fur. Razor had gone into the tunnel 10 minutes ago. And just a few minutes ago, his radio went silent. But he had heard Viper and it made his skin crawl. "Come on Buddy. Get your tail out here so I can kick it for going silent on me." T-Bone growled, eyes sharp.

"Swat Kats! You're coming in." Feral's voice called over the radio.

"Not now Feral!" T-Bone snarled, surprising Feral.

"What's gotten under your fur Swat Kat?" Feral growled, though he was worried. T-Bone wasn't like this often.

"Razor went into the tunnel after Mac and Molly ten minutes ago and his radio went silent." T-Bone growled. Feral sighed, unable to help it. He had never heard T-Bone sound this worried before and he realized that he did care...a little bit, anyways. Before they could reply, they saw four figures exit the tunnel. Five, they realized, seeing the smaller Swat Kat unconscious in Dark Kats arms. "RAZOR?!" T-Bone let out a cry of alarm. "Release him Dark Crud!" T-Bone snarled into the mic, making the enforcers and civilians that were still on the ground, flinch. None of them had heard T-Bone the hot shot Swat Kat so angry- no, livid- before.

"I'm sorry Swat Kat, but Razor here is coming with us. But do not worry, we'll take care of him." Dark Kat promised, pressing a button on a device. An enormous explosion rocked the area. "A potent smoke bomb as a parting gift." Dark Kat's words rang out.

The smoke finally passed, revealing no casualties, and no Razor or villains. "RAZOR! RAZOR!" T-Bone cried. "Damn it!" T-Bone's fist hit the controller. "I'll leave this to you Feral! I have to find Razor!" T-Bone snarled to the Commander before blasting away. He didn't know what to do at the moment. 'Razor, I'll find you, I swear I will.' T-bone swore, already gone.

Feral looked after the disappearing Swat Kat. 'This isn't going to end well. Those crazy villains just had to target Razor. Even the enforcers know not to mess with the Swat Kat WSO.' Feral growled to himself. Hopefully they would be smart enough to not harm the young tom. If they did, Razor would be the only one who could stop T-Bone. Realizing that they had to prepare, he ordered his men to finish up and take care of things. The Deputy Mayor would need to know what had happened.

-SWAT KATS-

Razor groaned as he finally came to. He still felt sluggish. 'I- I can't believe they drugged me. They got the drop on me.' Razor shook his head, but only got more dizzy. "Ugh! My head." he reached for his head, only to find his wrists bound. "What the-?"

"So good of you to join us Swat Kat." a deep voice greeted him. Razor's eyes snapped open. Dark Kat stood before him, much taller than should be possible. Razor fell back on what he knew best other than technology- annoying the villains.

"Hey, how's the weather up there? Any nicer than it is down here?" Razor quipped. Dark Kat brought his hand up and smacked the kat. Razor's head snapped to the side, his helmet flying off and clattering against the ground. "Something tells me that you've been wanting to do that for a while Dark Kat." Razor looked the kat in the eyes. "You frustrated Dark Kat?" Razor quipped.

"More like triumphant. After all, a plan is going as it's supposed too." Dark Kat said with a grin.

"What is your plan, Dark Kat?"

"Like I have any plans to tell you, Razor. But, I'm sure you can figure it out." Dark Kat looked behind the bound kat and nodded.

"What the-!" A dark bag went over his head, causing him to struggle. "Get it off!" Razor snarled.

"Not yet, Swat Kat." Molly cackled from behind him. His breath hitched as the rope of the bag tightened unexpectedly. The bag was firmly against his neck, but not cutting his breath. At least until water was poured over his head, making him choke and splutter as it soaked through the bag.

'NO! Why are they-?' he broke the rope on his ankle and was able to kick some one back. Sounded like Viper from the hissing. Working together they got Razor back under control. He coughed as the bag was slightly loosened after several minutes of the water filling the bag. It was too hard to breath, he was sucking in a lot of water with the little bit of air he could get.

"Not fun, is it Swat Kat. But don't worry... You'll be used to it before we get rid of you." Dark Kat chuckled. The other villains joined as Dark Kat ripped the bag from his head, showing the wet and hard breathing kat. Razor felt his heart beat spike as he saw the four villainous kats leave the room.

'T-Bone, where are you?' Razor wondered, closing his eyes as he felt drained. He didn't go to sleep, but allowed his head to hang back a little. 'What are they going to do now? What are they planning?' Razor took a deep breath, hesitant at first for fear of inhaling water as well. It was just air though. 'Hurry T-Bone. Hurry.'

-SWAT KATS-

T-Bone was snarling and his fur was on end by the time he got back to the hangar. It had been hours and he had been unable to track his missing friend. And Razor's helmet hadn't been transmitting, so it was either destroyed, or their was a force field around where he was being kept. "Don't worry Razor, I'll get you. I swear." T-Bone knew he wouldn't be able to keep going on his own though. Not like this, anyways. He needed Razor. More than he had originally realized. As he refueled the TurboKat, he looked at the television they had down in their hangar. Feral was on, talking about how the villains had joined and that they would be dealt with.

"Commander Feral, how can you be so certain that this...Alliance of Evil...will go down so easily?" Ann asked.

"Because they were cocky and made a grave error, Ann." Feral replied. "They kidnapped the Swat Kat WSO, Razor. Even the enforcers know what a risky move that is. T-Bone, despite being a reckless vigilante, is a kat one must make care to not...enrage. And that is just what these idiot villains have done. So fear not, the Alliance will be dealt with. The enforcers will do what we can. Unfortunately, the alliance has made this personal with the Swat Kats, so we won't be able to do much."

"Why are you so calm and willing to allow the Swat Kats to deal with this? Your dislike of them is very well known."

"Because as much as I dislike the Swat Kats and believe they fully deserve to be in prison...I can appreciate a team and it's dynamics. Those two are quite the pair. They're close and I can respect the need to help your partner." Feral replied.

That was when the screen went static before Dark Kat appeared on the screen. "Really Commander, you're getting soft. Swat Kat, we have something for you. As you well know, we have your precious WSO." Dark Kat moved enough to reveal Razor, on the ground and tied to a pole, and his head was covered by a bag, but his fur was unmistakable. One could see the wetness around the shoulders of the cinnamon tom and the soaked bag. There were also slight burn marks along the body and jump suit. His body was limp, but his chest still rose, showing he was alive but unconscious.

"Razor?" T-Bone gasped at the state of his friend before the rage and fury took over. "THOSE LOW LIVES TORTURED HIM?!" he snarled.

"If you want your precious partner back in one piece, come to the warehouse on the pier, 107. By the end of the next hour Swat Kat. Or else who knows what would happen to him." and Dark Kat's deep baritone laugh sounded before the screen went back to how it was before going black.

-TMNT-

"C-commander Feral?" Ann asked in surprise when he suddenly stood up. The cameras were off and Callie had joined the group.

"Razor was tortured Ms. Angora." Feral growled, making the two she-kats freeze. "And T-Bone is observant enough to notice that if he witnessed that message. Which I'm sure he did." Feral sent the two ladies a look. "They made a very big mistake, doing what they did. T-Bone will kill them, and the only one who can stop him now is Razor." Feral gave a sigh. "I need to make sure the WSO will be able to do so. I'm trying to catch vigilantes, I'd rather not hunt down a murderer." Feral said before he left. The two she-kats stayed where they were.

They couldn't interfere. If they tried, there was a good chance that they'd see a side of the Swat Kats that they didn't want to. Especially T-Bone. They would leave it to T-Bone and Feral. And they would pray that Razor would be able to stop his partner from crossing a line that they knew neither Swat Kat wanted to cross.

'I'm coming Razor.' Feral thought. 'I pray that you'll be able to stop T-Bone when he almost crosses the line. Cause Kat Kind knows no one else will.'

-SWAT KATS-

-One Hour Ago in the Ware House-

Razor opened his eyes as he heard his captors returning. He hadn't given in to the unconscious realm of bliss for obvious reasons, no matter how much he had wanted to. He'd never let himself lower his guard with any of the kats that were just a room away. He was so tired though. 'Stay awake Razor. You can deal with what ever they throw your way.' Razor lifted his head and glared at the four kats that entered. He smirked as he saw they were taken a back by it. 'Bring your worst you damn villains.' Razor thought. 'I'm ready for anything.'

"I don't like how he's looking at us Mac." Molly said, then snapped her fingers and a creepling tossed a bucket of water over the kat, making him splutter.

"Me neither. I have an idea." Mac said, taking a small shocking device. He looked at Dark Kat, still needing permission since those damn neuron collars were on. Dark Kat thought about it for a moment before nodding. Mac grinned as he tossed the device onto the soaked kat. Molly hit a button on a remote and Razor yowled at the pain of the shocks. The electricity was more intense due to the water soaking his fur.

"That felt nice." Molly said, turning the device off, and leaving Razor slightly seizing in his chair.

"My turn." Mac said. Dark Kat allowed the metal kats to continue shocking the Swat Kat. After about 15 minutes they were told to stop.

"We still have an agenda before us." Dark Kat reminded them. Razor was drained completely, but still fighting unconsciousness. Feeling generous though, he allowed Viper to do a little more of his water torture, which left the Swat Kat struggling to breath.

"I-I thought villains...were supposed to be...more creative...with torture." Razor gasped between struggling breaths. "But so far...you're all complete...amateurs." he glared at them. "Can't you do...better?"

While the Mac and Molly started growling at the insults, Dark Kat stopped them. "Don't be foolish. He's bluffing to make you lose your cool. Do you not see his body trembling from your shocks? And his struggling breathing from the water? Your methods obviously have had an affect on him. He can't hold out much longer. Now, we must set up. We have a very important announcement for the other Swat Kat, after all."

"What...are you going...to do...to T-Bone?" Razor snarled. Dark Kat chuckled.

"You'll see soon Razor. You'll see soon." Dark Kat chuckled before pulling out a leather gag and forcing it into the kats mouth. Razor was unable to fight back to much, which greatly amused the villains.

"He wasss right." Viper hissed in amusement. Seeing the time, Viper pulled the Swat Kat from the chair. Naturally the tom tried to struggle but a quick and powerful back hand from Dark Kat dazed him enough to pull the kat into an other room and toss him in the center of the room and attaching the cinnamon tom to the pole. "Now, it'ss almosst time." Viper hissed, forcing the wet bag back onto the kat's head. Razor struggled.

'No! I can't let them get to T-Bone!' Razor thought frantically.

"Now now. We can't have him knowing you're still fighting." Dark Kat said. And his fist harshly met the side of Razor's head. Razor in his weakened state was unable to stay conscious at the brutal handling. "Since he's taken care of, let's do this." Dark Kat said, turning on the television and watching Feral's interview. At the right time, they high jacked the television. "Really Commander, you're getting soft. Swat Kat, we have something for you. As you well know, we have your precious WSO." he stepped aside, allowing the world to see the Swat Kat tied to a pole. He made sure that T-Bone wouldn't be able to mistake the fur of the other. Not that that would be possible. Cinnamon colored fur wasn't all that common. "If you want your precious partner back in one piece, come to the warehouse on the pier, 107. By the end of the next hour Swat Kat. Or else who knows what would happen to him." Dark Kat said, before laughing as he disconnected.

"It'ss all going to plan." Viper hissed in triumph.

"Agreed. There's no way the other won't be coming for his precious partner." Mac agreed. They nodded. Looking over they realized the Swat Kat was starting to come to. "Doesn't look like your punch held much of an impact."

"I know you imbeciles. I only wanted him unconscious for the air." Dark Kat retorted before ripping the bag from the kat's head. Razor groaned at the rough handling.

"My head." Razor groaned. "T-Bone what happened?" he asked, opening his eyes, and seeing the four villains before him, he remembered everything. "Damn!" he hissed. "Couldn't you treat me a bit more gently? I need my brain you low lives." Razor hissed in pain.

"Oh, so sorry for not considering your brain in all of this." Mac replied sarcastically.

"It's understandable that you wouldn't Mac, your lack of one is evidence to that." Razor retorted.

"You trash!" Mac growled.

"Enough! We don't have much time. The other kat will be here well before the hour we gave him. I suggest we get ready." Dark Kat told them. And Razor could only watch the video screen and wait for his pilot, his partner, and his best friend to fly into the deadly trap.

'Please T-Bone. Please don't die.'

-SWAT KATS-

T-Bone knew it was a trap, and he had no intention of dying and leaving his partner, his WSO, his best friend in the hands of the sick psychos longer than he already had. 'Don't worry partner, I'm coming for you.' T-Bone promised as the TurboKat got closer and closer to the designated warehouse. His eyes widened at the missiles that were coming too fast for the TurboKat to dodge. 'Razor's going to kill me.' T-Bone thought. 'But at least he'll be alive to do so.' then fire and loudness over took his senses.

-SWAT KATS-

Razor's eyes watched as the TurboKat made it's way to their warehouse. 'NO! T-Bone what are you doing?' Razor wondered, eyes wide in alarm and fear.

"Watch Swat Kat. Watch as your partner disappears forever." Dark Kat smirked at the stricken cinnamon tom. Dark Kat pressed a button and Razor's eyes got wider than he thought possible as the missiles headed strait for his partner.

"T-BONE NO!" Razor's cry of anguish as the TurboKat exploded wrenched even the hearts of the villains. But only for a moment. Before Viper hissed.

"That wass easier than I thought it would be." Dark Kat nodded as he turned the screen off. The villains looked over to the still bound Swat Kat and they were taken back. The young tom's body was violently shaking and trembling, his breathing hitched and gasping. He was trying so hard to hold back his broken sobs.

T-Bone. Chance Furlong. His best friend, fellow Swat Kat, pilot, and partner. The one kat that had ever been there for him through thick and thin. The one who kept him from jumping when things had gotten rough as a kit. The one who kept him whole. Kept him strong. He was gone. 'And these bastards are the ones who did this. They're the ones who took my closest partner and best friend.' Razor looked up and the villains backed away in alarm. The look in his eyes was terrifying, even for them. If looks could kill, they'd have been buried twice over by now.

Growling and hating that he had been startled at all, Dark Kat went up to the kat. He gripped the young kat's chin and forced his head up. "Sorry about your precious friend Razor." Dark Kat purred, making Razor shudder in revulsion, though he kept up his glare. "But don't worry, you'll be joining your friend in the after life." He placed a device on the kat's chest. Then he pressed a button that caused the kat to screech in agony as high powered volts of electricity shot through his system, despite how hard he tried to keep the screech in. To not allow them that satisfaction. "I'll let you through this for another oh, three minutes. Then you'll be joining your friend." Dark Kat laughed, the other villains joining in. Then the wall was destroyed and smoke and dust filled the room. Razor didn't notice though, not with the high volts going through him. He didn't notice the smoke, didn't notice how the ropes he had been bound in slit open his wrists from his seizing, before eventually loosening enough to free his hands. What he did notice though, was the voice that screamed his name.

-SWAT KATS-

T-Bone had known that it was a trap, so he had followed the TurboKat under the water. 'Sorry Razor. But it was you or the TurboKat. And you're much more important than the TurboKat will ever be.' T-Bone thought as he rolled up to the wall of the designated warehouse. The scanner showed all of the villains surrounding a smaller kat. 'I'm here Razor.' T-Bone thought, destroying the wall. He ducked out of the vehicle and entered the warehouse. Just in time to hear the worst sound of his life. His partner screeching in agony and pain. "No! RAZOR!" T-Bone cried, snarling as he took in the device in Dark Kat's hand, knowing it was the controller for the device he saw on Razor's still soaked chest. T-Bone didn't hesitate or think. Red clouded his vision and he attacked.

His first target was the one that was currently torturing his friend. He succeeded in getting the device from Dark Kat. He moved away just so he could hit the off button. Immediately the younger tom's screeching yowls ceased, the shocks stopping. But T-Bone could just see the intense shaking of his friends body from the electricity still coursing through his muscles. Could see the tears that had soaked his mask. The bloody wrists that would need to be stitched. The bruises and the soaking fur and clothes. The burns that were definitely going to need to be treated, and the clothing's tears that would need mending. The soaked bag that rested next to him on the ground, as his friend's closed eyes showed unconsciousness. 'Or death.' T-Bone realized. The rage he felt was indescribable in it's intensity. T-Bone stood between his friend and the villains. He sent the villains a dark look, worse than Razor's had been. The remote in T-Bone's hand didn't break, it shattered, causing the villains to gulp. "I'm going to kill you." T-Bone stated. The villains froze. "It's going to be long. Painful. And I'll enjoy every second of it. I promise you that."

The villains felt fear. The Swat Kat was promising, not threatening. It was silent for a moment, and then T-Bone attacked. He fought hard, not holding back. Realizing the danger his unmoving partner-or his body- would be in if the fight got too much worse, T-Bone was able to get to the control panel and pulled a lever he observed earlier. A glass barrier fell from the roof, entrapping and protecting the out of commission kat. Not having to worry about Razor- or his body, though praying that wasn't the case-for now, T-Bone went back to his villainous opponents. T-Bone fought harder than ever. He didn't react to any hits that may have landed, it was nothing. Not compared to what his partner had gone through. He succeeded in putting Molly out of commission by redirecting one of Dark Kat's attacks, making sure she wouldn't be able to get up anytime soon. Molly was a villainous robot with a she-kat's voice, he felt no remorse for putting her in the position she was now, not even able to move. Not even speak. Viper he disarmed and knocked back with several of Dark Kat's creeplings, even getting in a few more rage fueled punches. The snake was out cold, broken nose, and missing some teeth in a short span of time. Dark Kat once more was used to take out the other half of the Mange duo, he made sure Mac was pinned and smashed under some heavy boxes, his gun taken out of commission as well. Then it was just T-Bone and Dark Kat. "You'll be first Dark Kat." T-Bone snarled after successfully disarming the large kat. He had the large kat pinned and bloody. He had his glovatrix pointed at his face. At such a close range, even their normally harmless weapons could kill a kat like Dark Kat. "I think you'll be the exception." T-Bone snarled, aimed and ready. All he had to do was push the right button. And just as he did, he was tackled away.

-SWAT KATS-

Razor groaned as he came too. He almost didn't want to. The pain he felt was extreme. He tried to remember what happened, only for his ears to lie flat on his head as he tried to hold back sobs as he remembered his friend's death. 'Chance. Oh Kats, Chance!' Razor halted though as he heard the fighting. "What's going on?" he looked up, only to feel hope and disbelief at what he saw through his blurry eyes sight. He scrubbed them quickly, hoping he wasn't imagining things. T-Bone. His partner and best friend. His rock that kept him stable. The one he thought he lost. He was there, fighting their enemies on his own. Razor paled at the look on his friend's face. 'Oh Kats! He's going to kill them!' Razor realized in alarm. "NO! T-Bone stop!" Razor shouted. But it was no good. T-Bone couldn't hear him through the container he was in. And the glass was bullet proof and too thick to break through. Not that he would be able to. Not in his state. "T-Bone no! Stop T-Bone! We swore we would never cross that line! T-Bone!" Razor screamed. But it was useless. He was useless to stop his friend from becoming a murderer. 'How can I get to him?' Razor wondered, eyes widening at how brutal his friend was.

Razor winced at Molly's predicament. He had to look away at Viper's fate in his friend's hands. He couldn't stop the flinch at how Mac was decommissioned. Razor's eyes widened as his friend pinned down Dark Kat. He knew that look. T-Bone was going to kill him! He was going to kill Dark Kat. He hit the glass as hard as his body's current limit allowed. That was when he saw the fisher kat at the control panel pull the lever that controlled his jail. The moment it was up enough for Razor to escape he did. T-Bone had his glovatrix was directed at Dark Kat's face. 'It'll kill him at such close range!' Razor thought alarmed. He saw T-Bone about to press the button that would destroy his friend and ran. "T-BONE DON'T DO IT!" Razor shouted as he tackled his friend off of Dark Kat. The weapon went off, the mini missile destroying the ground next to Dark Kat's head. Said Kat had his eyes wide in terror at how close he had come to death, even if he could barely move from T-Bone's beating.

'Feral was right.' Dark Kat thought. 'We made a very grave error. One that would have costed us our lives if it hadn't been for the same kat we tortured for hours.' he realized.

T-Bone's eyes were wide as he looked at his friend who was laying weakly on his chest. The one he had thought was dead. Tackling the much larger kat had robbed the smaller one of most of his remaining strength. "St-stop it T-Bone. W-we swore we would n-never cross that line." Razor said weakly. "I'm s-so glad you're alive. I th-thought you had gone down with the T-TurboKat. I was so close to f-following you. Thank Kats you're alive T-Bone." Razor gasped weakly. T-Bone was still shocked at his friend being alive, but then, he could feel his best friend's trembling from his shock treatment. Realized how broken his friend was no matter how shortly it was for. And he could feel his anger building.

"They HURT you, Razor. They TORTURED you! And I'm just not supposed to retaliate?" T-Bone growled at the kat, knowing he wasn't angry at Razor but himself and the villains.

"T-T-Bone? L-look around. L-look at the state...you put them in." Razor said, breathing still a struggle. T-Bone finally felt the red in his vision recede and looked at what he had done. As much as he knew he should be shocked or remorseful at the damage he had caused the other kats, he couldn't bring himself to feel those things. They had hurt Razor. Tortured and nearly killed him. He would never forgive them for the pain they caused his friend and partner. For having him believe Razor was dead and vice versa. And if they somehow miraculously got away, he wouldn't hold back when they ran into each other again. "See T-T-Bone? You retaliated well enough, don't you think?"

"Not nearly enough Razor." T-Bone retorted firmly. Razor sighed before shaking his head. T-Bone took a deep breath as he felt Razor's shocks were still quite strong. "But, I'll leave it here for now." T-Bone promised with difficulty.

"Th-that's all I'm a-asking, T-Bone," Razor replied.

"As beautiful as your reunion is Swat Kats, we have four villains here." Feral's voice sounded. They looked up to see the tall kat tossing the yellow rain coat away. "I'm Commander Feral and you four are under arrest." Feral told the group of badly beaten villains. T-Bone stood up, supporting Razor who was on the verge of collapse.

"If I'm going down," Dark Kat began bringing up a timer. "Then we'll all go down together!" The three kats eyes widened in shock.

"It's set to b-blow!" Razor cried. The trio ran to the Swat Kat's vehicle and just barely made it out of the range of the explosion.

"We almost didn't make it." Feral realized. "And it looks like they may have all perished in the blaze."

"Too good for them if you ask me." T-Bone snarled. Razor sighed before looking over at the commander.

"Thank you Commander, for releasing me from that container." Razor told him.

"I knew the only one who could stop T-Bone from becoming a murderer was you Razor. So I released you solely for that." Feral growled, embarrassed by the kat's thanks. Razor chuckled at the Commander's embarrassment. The ride back was talk between Feral and Razor. For whatever reason, T-Bone wasn't speaking. Looking at his friend, Razor could see his friend's knuckle white grip. Razor sighed, knowing it would be best to just stay silent until T-Bone himself spoke up. Once they were safe enough away, Feral was released. He would look away just this once. It was obvious something was bothering the larger Swat Kat and Feral knew it would be best to let Razor deal with it. He also had a feeling Mega Kat City wouldn't be seeing the Swat Kats until Razor's wounds were properly healed.

'Must have some medical experience, I doubt they'd risk their identities at a hospital.' Feral thought, watching the Swat Kats disappear.

Back with the Swat Kats, they were reaching the hangar. 'It's a good thing I had a second TurboKat prototype to work with, or else we'd be grounded for much longer than we will be already.' Razor realized, as they came to a stop. Razor was trying to get out, but T-Bone was there, helping him. "Th-thanks bud." Razor told his friend with a thankful smile. He was also thankful that his tremors had slowed down. Razor let out a surprised yelp as T-Bone pulled Razor into a a hug. Razor could feel his friends own tremors, and fully realized that T-Bone had been just as affected by his near death as he was of T-Bone's. "B-bud. I'm right here. Okay? I-I'm fine. I'm alive." Razor told him, returning the hug.

"Yes you are. Thank Kats you are." T-Bone said, the relief and helplessness and every possible emotion was let loose. He had come so close to losing Razor. To losing Jake. If Chance were to go, Jake would probably follow him, still keeping himself who he was. But if Chance had lost Jake. Lost Razor. T-Bone would have become a monster before he followed after the younger tom. "I thought I lost you. I can't lose you Jake!" And suddenly it was Chance and Jake, not T-Bone and Razor. "If you had been gone...I would have..." Chance couldn't even finish his sentence. The very thought had him cold and scared. He just held onto his best and closest friend longer than he ever had before. He knew how out of character it was for him. But he couldn't bare to let go. He felt that if he did, Jake would just disappear on him. This time for good.

"Don't worry Chance. You'll always have me." Razor told his friend, holding on just as tightly. "And remember. I thought I had l-lost you as well. I don't even w-want to think about if you had r-really been gone." Jake smiled at his friend. Eventually, Chance had to let go of him. After all, Jake still had several wounds in need of treatment.

"Let's get you taken care of Jake. You're really hurt." Chance said softly as he helped his friend out of his jumpsuit. It took a little over an hour but Jake was eventually wrapped up and taken care of. Carrying the now sleeping kat to their room, he placed Jake on his bed and took a seat next to him. Eventually, Chance fell asleep at Jake's bed side and the two sleeping kats slept well into the night. Thankfully the garage was closed the next day, because neither awoke until well into the noon hours.

Chance had trouble letting Jake out of his sight after that disastrous mission. Everyone noticed how much more protective T-Bone was of Razor after that. The enforcers made especially sure not to upset T-Bone. And the villains who did eventually resurface, they didn't make their mistake again. They had learned the hard way not to hurt Razor. And T-Bone was just fine with that.

A/N: Hope you liked the story for those of you who like Swat Kats. I absolutely love that show and felt it was finally time to write a story for it after watching the Katastophe episode. Please R&R!


End file.
